


Something different and you know it, you know it

by kitten_with_a_bow



Series: We write the same word (love, love yeah) [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_with_a_bow/pseuds/kitten_with_a_bow
Summary: this is really just 1.5k of 2jae eating ass





	Something different and you know it, you know it

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so the got7 tag felt kinda dry so I thought I would contribute. fair warning: english is not my first language, and I wrote this in one sitting with barely any proofreading.  
pls dont yell at me if it sucks.

"You really want to do that?" Youngjae asked with weak voice, keeping his head down while sitting on his bed, with his look stubbornly focused on his hands, nervously fiddling with the strings of his sweatpants. He was really glad the only light in the room was coming from only a small lamp, so that his blush wouldn't be as obvious.

"Yeah," Jaebum chuckled in a reply. Youngjae envied him his confidence - Jaebum did not feel any awkwardness to ask Youngjae to do this, to eat his ass, _I want to taste you everywhere, baby. Would you let me, please?_, whispering hotly in Youngjae's ear, hands slighting over Youngjae's hips. Jaebum knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid to ask for it, while for Youngjae, even in his jerk off fantasies everything happened with lights off and without any words.

"But if you are not ready for it, or don't want to do it at all, I'm okay with that. I don't want to push you into anything," Jaebum continued, raising a hand to touch Youngjae's chin to make him look into his eyes. 

Youngjae shifted on the bed, moved a bit closer to Jaebum. Jaebum’s face was so open, eager and _beautiful_. Youngjae was afraid, ashamed, and nervous, but he knew Jaebum would never laugh at him, or at his inexperience or anxiety. And he _did_ want it himself. He always considered himself being a hopeless vanilla person, but this, this sounded so dirty in the most appealing way, and just the thought that Jaebum was the one to bring this up, to shamelessly ask for it and say that he had thought about it before and _got off on it_, this made Youngjae’s blood boil in the best way. 

“I want to,” whispered Youngjae. “Hyung, we can try it.”

Jaebum didn’t reply, just smiled while softly touching Youngjae’s cheek, kissing his mouth in an unspoken “thank you”. He pushed Youngjae to lie down on the bed and settled between his legs, lying on his belly, while propped on his elbows, hands grasping Youngjae’s thighs.. He began to nose at the bulge between Youngjae’s legs, enjoying how he was getting harder from the anticipation and feeling of Jaebum’s hot breath through the fabric of his sweatpants. Jaebum kept just touching Youngjae’s cock, with his mouth, his hands, only to move onto his thighs, or to spread his legs a bit more and mouth at his balls. 

“Hyung, please,” gasped Youngjae, begging for nothing in particular, just something, anything, _more_. 

Jaebum seemed to hear him out and moved to pull down and off Youngjae’s sweatpants, revealing his hard and leaking cock and full balls. Youngjae immediately covered his blushing face in his hands. Shyness was mixing in arousal in his head and he never knew how to deal with both at the same time well. He always relied on Jaebum being the complete opposite and making him forget every worry with his enthusiasm. 

And Jaebum never disappointed.

“My baby’s cock is so big,” muttered Jaebum. “You look so cute and innocent that no one would ever guess that you have such a big cock,” Jaebum licked a big fat stripe along Youngjae’s cock before taking it in his hand and giving it a couple of slow pumps, thumb massaging the spot under the head.

“Hyung’s is bigger,” exhaled Youngjae, hands leaving his face to grasp the sheets, trying to keep his hips steady, to not thrust into his hyung’s hand.

“Maybe, but yours is also cute. It’s so beautiful and perfect, just like the rest of you,” continued Jaebum, slowly moving his hand over Youngjae’s cock. 

“So pretty even hard and wet, leaking all over my hand, oh my god, that’s so hot... Are you that aroused? It’s almost dripping from my hand. Open your eyes, baby, look at me,”. The hand stopped. 

Youngjae forced himself to open his eyes, only to see Jaebum touch his own cheek with Youngjae’s cock, leaving a slimey trail of precome. Jaebum grinned and licked the head, circling his tongue over it, licking off all the precome before putting it into his mouth and sucking it, while looking into Youngjae’s eyes. 

Youngjae couldn’t help but close his eyes again while throwing his head back, savouring the feeling of a hot, wet mouth sucking around him, tongue touching all the good spots. It was so good and warm that he couldn’t help it, but to put his hands on Jaebum’s head, fingers running through his hair, maybe slightly pulling on it, since he didn’t dare to thrust up without warning. 

Jaebum kept sucking on the tip while moving his hands on Youngjae’s balls, massaging them and pulling on them, only to switch it after a minute, sucking one ball into his mouth while keeping slowly jerking Youngjae’s cock. 

“I just love you whole,” Jaebum licked on the seam between the balls and sighed, “If I could I would be tasting you forever, everywhere I could reach. Your whole body is so perfect, so soft to touch. You always smell so good and taste even better, I can’t get enough of you..” mumbled Jaebum. 

“I could spend hours playing with your cock and balls, and once, soon, I will, but now I can’t wait to have a taste of something better,” and Youngjae suddenly felt a touch of a hot tongue on his hole.

Youngjae couldn’t hold a moan, this was so dirty, and he should be ashamed of himself for liking it, but all feelings of shame were abruptly leaving him, at touch of Jaebum’s tongue, at kiss of his mouth, _there_. Youngjae almost instinctively moved to lift his legs a bit to make the access easier and Jaebum licked along, circled around his hole, put small kisses there, and the feeling of the intimacy of it, of Jaebum’s hot breath, was driving Youngjae crazy.

Youngjae opened his eyes and saw top of Jaebum’s head, his mouth obscured by his own body, even though Youngjae can very much _feel_ what was it doing. Jaebum’s eyes were closed and he looked like he was in a complete bliss, licking and sucking on Youngjae’s hole, moaning shamelessly and Youngjae could see Jaebum’s hips moving too, rutting against the bed, rubbing his own hard cock against the sheets and Youngjae didn’t even know what to do with this information his brain just completely short circuited. 

“Baby, please,” Jaebum whispered while his mouth barely left it’s place. He blindly found one of Youngjae’s hands and returned it on his own head, showing Youngjae what he wants him to do. And Youngjae didn’t hesitate anymore, fear overcome by arousal, inhibitions thrown over his head. He grabbed Jaebum by his hair firmly and pushed his head closer to his hole, making it almost impossible for Jaebum to breathe, but it was obviously what he was asking for. Youngjae didn’t even know what was hotter anymore - whether the pleasure that Jaebum was giving him, or seeing Jaebum loving it so much. 

Youngjae pushed Jaebum’s head closer and felt Jaebum’s tongue sticking out and flattened in request, so he just held on and began to ride his tongue slowly, rubbing his hole on it while letting Jaebum able to only hold on his thighs and _take it_, letting himself get used. 

Youngjae felt his dick become so hard it hurt, he took it in his other hand and began jerking himself off while holding Jaebum’s head in place so that he could ride his tongue.

“Hyung...hyung, I’m gonna come soon, oh my good, I can’t stop, I’m sorry..,” babbled Youngjae, and his hand on his cock sped up, moving quickly until his whole body quivered and he released, shooting strings of cum on his belly, one after another, while milking himself, prolonging the pleasure as much as he could.

Youngjae sighed contently and his body relaxed and slumped on the bed, but Jaebum who was watching him, just moaned upon the sigh of seeing him orgasm so strongly, and his hips sped up. Youngjae let his hair go and Jaebum buried his face into Youngjae’s crotch, moaning and humping the bed, completely letting go, moving until he sobbed and sprayed the sheets with his own cum. 

They both breathed their orgasms out and then Youngjae sat up and pulled on Jaebum, to make him scoot higher on the bed so they could lay down next to each other, blushing only when he saw Jaebum’s mouth glistening, lips red and swollen a bit. 

“Did you like it?” hummed Jaebum, hugging Youngjae from behind as if he were a human-sized teddybear. 

“Yeah...hyung has good ideas sometimes,” chuckled Youngjae, leaning into the embrace to get warm. 

“Oh do I?” Jaebum smiled against Youngjae’s hair. “Then next time you can sit on hyung’s face, as use him as much as you want, okay, baby?” 

Youngjae gasped and blushed, making Jaebum laugh softly. But Youngjae swiftly turned in Jaebum’s arms, capturing his mouth in a deep kiss.

He will definitely take Jaebum up on his offer. 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment or leave kudos if you liked and think i should write more <3


End file.
